Super Sooga Squad Reunite!
by LadyChamberlain
Summary: Evil returns with Mel and Doga joining together and to destory Sooga village. Master Soo reunites the 4 hero's called The "Super Sooga Squad". It's been 4 year since they first battle,So now there time as finally come again to save Sooga village. GaruXPucca Story
1. Chapter 1

A unexpected plane ticket..

A sign threw the wind of the bamboo forest..

A whisper for help ...

A sign threw a mirror of a person poseing...

Garu,Pucca,Abyo and Ching stand there listening to Master Soo as he talks to them about Sooga village "Do you all remember when you all became the Super Sooga Squad?" Master Soo asks, They all look at each other, and looked back to Master Soo, and nod. "Well ever since then, I've been trying to keep this from you 4 years but since your older now I'll tell you.." A silents was threw the room. "Mel and Doga joined together and they come to destory Sooga village, but thats not all, once I'm gone they'll destory the world". They all became shocked. Abyo walks up to Master Soo, "So how much time do we have til they come?", Master Soo shakes his head and sighs "Not much..". Everyone gasps. Master Soo grabs a wooden box off, of a shelf. They all watched as he opens the box and reveals 4 stones with simbles on 'em. "What are those?" Ching asks. Master Soo hands them all one, "These are magical stone, they can put a force field around Sooga village, the woods around the village there are sanctuaries for these stones. Garu you must go North, Pucca you go East, Abyo go South, and Ching you go west""You all are,are only hope, I've sent things you may need or use on your way there, Down by that cave there is a layer for you all." Garu,Pucca,Abyo and Ching all nod there heads, and They put the stone back in the box and Master Soo gave it to Ching. "Please hurry and be careful" Master Soo said.

LadyChamberlain Presents..

.Super Sooga Squad Reunite.

Pucca's P.O.V

The world is in are hands again. I remember when we first became the Sooga Super Sqaud.. Everything we did as a team was great. we defented Mel once we can do it again.

" So I wonder where are layer is than" Abyo said. We contiued to walk threw the forest, I relized how much everyone changed.. I left 3 years ago, since I was getting older and moved with my 3 aunts.

Ching was the same she was Happy,Nice and kind to everyone, Her hair was cut short and put into a braid, instead of 2 like her old style. She wore a purple Vneck with a white under shirt under to make the bottom of her shirt cute. and some darkblue skinny jeans. with black and purple running shoes on. She gottan to be good ninja and gottan a bit taller since the last time she saw her. she was about 5'7 now.

Abyo, was the same show off, his hair was longer (like a JB old hair xD) he wore a black short sleeve shirt. with normal jeans on and black and silver running shoes. well he gottan to a good ninja and a bit strong aswell, his voice was the same but alittle bit deep. and he was about 5'11.

And Garu, Oh how handsome he got, his hair was abit shorter, and wore it down at times. He wore a red shirt, and wore a black hoodie over it, with darkblue normal jeans and all black running shoes. He still carried his sword around. His voice was a perfect deep pitch. He gottan alot stronger since the last she crash onto him feeling his strong abs underneth her. and he was about 6'0.

Each one of them changed. I'm still the same I guess.. I just turned 15, 3 months ago.. My hair is down and parted to on the side now instead of my old hair style. I'm like 5'7. I wear my red long sleeve shirt. with a greyish blue skinny jeans. with black convers.

I contiued to walk behind them all, How do I talk to them now? its been a long time.. They talked to each other and laugh around. Abyo had his arm around Ching, so my guess they.. actually Abyo finally relized there togther. I was silent thinking of a way to talk to them. Garu looked back, I seemed to catch him when I looked up, he quickly turned away and went back to talking to Abyo. "Pucca come up here" Ching said. They spot and turned around, as I stop in my spot. "Yeah, We won't bite we're still your same old friends" Abyo said. I looked at them all, but most Garu. What about him? is he the same?... Ching grabbed my arm, "Come on girl, can't be the Sooga Squad without you" she smiled. I smiled back and gave her a hug. "Glad to be back guys" I said. Abyo taped his foot, "Come on, no time for hugging around". I giggled, "You want a hug to Abyo?". He shook his head, and crossed his arms, "No!... I'm a kungfu warrior I don't need hugs". "Abyo.." Ching said with a look on her face. He sighed, "Okay just one hug". I smiled and hugged him along with Ching. "Come on, Garu join the group" Ching said happily. He turned his head away, "We don't have time for hugging around.." His voice was so cold. Abyo walked up to him, "Come on dude, we haven't had a good group hug in a long time". Garu sighed, and rolled his eyes. and looked at me, both are eyes met. until he looked away. "..No..". and walked away.

"Was he aways like that when I left?" I asked. "No..he hasn't..", "But who cares, glad your back" Ching said smileing. I smiled and we contiued to walk threw the forest

3rd P.O.V

They stop by a big tree and took abreak for find the layer. "So..." Abyo said, he got closer to Ching. "So what?" she asked.

"Are you it?"

"What?"

"Are you it?"

And he tagged her, and took off. "Abyo!" She giggled, and ran to the closet to her and tagged Garu. and took off, Pucca notice the game there playing and she was the closet to Garu out of Ching and Abyo. So.. she climbs up and tree, Garu noticed her going up and tree and followed her. Pucca began to blush when she noticed Garu was chaseing her, and quickly jumped down, and look up the tree to see where he was, until he jumped down behind her and coughed to get her attenion, she jumped and looked back. He raised a brow at her and tried to tag her, but she was fast enough of to move and run. So again Garu chased her. they ran and ran, waiting for the other to give up. "Come on just give up Pucca" He said trying to catch his breath, She shook her head,catching her breath aswell, "Never..". He ran to her, Pucca turned around and tried to run again, when she tripped on a rock and Garu fell with her, and they fell to the ground. Pucca looked up at Garu who was onto of her. she blushed, He looked at her in shock "Pucca I'm sorry!" he said blushing. She contiued to blush, "Its okay..". They looked at each other which seemed like hours. Pucca held Garu's face, and got closer to his face. his face got red, as she barely touch his lips with hers. when he pulled away and got up off of her. Ching and Abyo came running over, "what took you guys a long time to get each other?" Abyo asked. Pucca got off the ground. "I fell.." she said. Garu and Pucca looked at each other. "Come on let's go, we need to find the Layer.." Garu said, and walked away.

Abyo and Ching looked at Pucca, as she looked at the grund where they layed, and almost kissed.

Hero's job isn't done yet...


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey I think I've found it" Abyo said. Everyone came to him and looked. it was giant rock, next to a giant hill. "I don't see anything.." Garu said. "Look, look! it opened up" Ching cheered. The gaint rock seem to notice it was them and moved out of the way, and showed a dark passage way. Pucca and Ching hid behind Abyo and Garu. "Uh.. I think you both should go first" Pucca said. Garu rolled his eyes and went inside, as Abyo followed him. and Ching and Pucca went. They walked down a stair-way that wasn't very long, and everything lit up. They all were amazed, everything a layer needs. Abyo ran to the training area, while Ching went to there Sooga Super moblies and check them out. Pucca and Garu walked over and looked at the spot, where 4 tube are, light shined down at the manikins with there Uniforms. and had there hero names.

Garu- 'Captain Sooga'

Pucca- 'LadySooga'

Ching- 'SoogaGirl'

Abyo- 'SoogaBoy'

Garu chuckled at the names and walked away. Pucca watched as he walked away and looked back at the manikins. and looked at Garu's uniform, Remembering the first time they fought together. She walked away and sat down on the floor, spaceing off remembering..

Garu,Abyo and Ching began trying to track there location where they have to go. "Computer Gridline out the map"Garu said, the Computer did as it was told and put gridlines out on the map. They took notes on what they have to go, and put them down and got ready for bed. Pucca was still sitting there, wonder, remembering.. and daydreaming. Ching went to her new room and Abyo went to the bathroom to pose around. Garu noticed she was in the corner alone.. he sighed and walked over to her. She didn't notice at all, until he waved his hand in front of her face. "Oh, I'm sorry I was spaceing off" she said. He got down to her level. "You should get to bed.. You need your rest for tomarrow.." He said, His voice made her insides melt, and she blushed. "O...O-okay.." She got up and walked to her new room.

Hours later (2am) Pucca was tossing and turning in her bed, her nightmare gottan worse threw out the night, she got up on her feet and began to walk. She cried, and sobbed her way threw the layer. Garu got up from the noise she was making, and checked around. and noticed Pucca sleep walking. "Pucca what are you doing still up?" He said, and walked over to her. "Help me.." She said, he looked at her face, and her eyes were closed, she was sleep walking and having a nightmare. She fell into his arms, and contiued to cry. "Pucca wake up" he said, She would wake up something was scareing her and it won't leave her alone. He picked her up bridle -style and took her to her room. She sobbed on his chest, he felt bad and tried to wake her up again. Nothing worked.. He got to her room and layed her down, but she didn't let go, her arms were wraped around his neck. He sighed and tried to think of a way to get her off of him. "Pucca.." She forcely pulled him down onto her. and hugged him, rubbing her cheek against his. "Garu, you saved me.." She said. Garu blushed from being so close to her, And no matter what Pucca didn' let go. So he laid down, and Pucca sleeping body followed and layed down next to him. He felt her tears on his sholder, seemed she was crying more. whats going on in her dream? But since it was for Pucca safey,He stayed in her room and fell asleep as Pucca did.

Next morning, Pucca opened her eyes, to a white shirt infront of her, she move around the strong embrace around her, under someone's ching. she put her hand on the chest part of the white shirt, and feels a beat, like a heart beat? She looked at noticed it was Garu?. What was he doing next to her? she felt driness on the bottom of her chin. Was she crying? He moved, making his embrace tighter around Pucca. She was pressed against him good. She blushed alot at the moment, she enjoyed it and closed her eyes feeling the warmth of his body. It didn't last long til she felt the motion of his eyes opening, they looked at each other. and Garu back away fast. and got up off the bed. "Morning.." she said, he looked away, "uh...morning..", "I see your feeling better.." He said. 'Better? what did he mean better?' Pucca thought. "What do mean by that?" She asked. He looked at her "You were sleep walking last night and crying". She covered her face that dream made her move. He walked to her and tried to comfurt her, but he pulled away. "I'm sorry.." Pucca said, he looked at her confused,"Why are you sorry?".

"because, I didn't mean to wake you up and go threw the trouble to make me go to sleep again.."

"..Well...It's okay, I guess.."

She contiued to sit there, When there was a knock on her looked at each other, what should they do? Garu shook his head at her, she got up anyways to the door. Before she got ot the doornob, Garu gets in front of her. "Gar-!". Garu covers her month with his hand, and pinns her against the wall. "Shh!" He said. Pucca blushed,looking into his dark brown eyes and nodded."Pucca you still asleep?" Ching said from the otherside of the door. a silents went threw the room, and a knock on the was heard again. than footsteps of someone walking away. Garu sighed, and removed his hand off her mouth and from pinning her against the wall. He opened the door, and looked out in the hallway, and walked out of the room. Pucca was still against the wall spacing off from what just happend, she smiled and blushed more.

Early the morning,

Garu P.O.V

Last night was not what you think, She was having a nightmare.. What was I supose to do let her walk around and get herself hurt? Thats not right..

everyone got suited up and ready, abyo and Ching helped each other with there Helmets to there uniforms. I sightly looked over to them, They talked and smiled at each other. I see the love when they gaze at each other. I remember when we were kids Ching loved Abyo more than ever. Just like..Pucca with me.. What am I think? i looked back at them they kissed each other and hugged. I looked away at the moment, and slightly looked over to Pucca without her noticeing.. She puts the stone in her sidebag, and puts her hair up in ponytail. she puts her head in her helmet, starting her Scooter. She looked like her old self, I sighed to myself and grabbed my helmet. What the heck how do you put it on? I looked at it for a while figureing out how to put it on my head. Pucca seemed to notice me having a hard time with it and came over. "You need help?" She asked, I looked up at her. Her little smiled, made my face get red i could feel it.. She grabs it from me and unstraps the side of it and puts on me. I watched her as she did it. She re-straps it on and she smiled at me. "There". Before she pulled her hand away, I grabbed it. She blushed from my movement, we contiued to stare at each other for a while. until.. "Just kiss already!" Abyo said, I let go of her hand and she pulled away. Abyo chuckled and got his Scooter went back to hers. I sighed, Soon we all got on are Super sooga scooters. "Okay does everyone know where there going?" I asked. They all nod

"South"

"East"

"West"

"Keep in contact with each other if anything happends". I contiued, We all started are Scooter wait for the opening to be open wide. Soon we took off to are directions.

A Hero's job isn't done yet..


	3. Chapter 3

3rd P.O.V

Everything seemed good for the 4 hero's, It wwas a long ride for some of them but not all if them.. Ching seemed to get to her's first since her's was the closet to the layer. "Okay I"m here" She said threw her wrist communicator.

"Great"

"Cool"

"Alright"

Ching, gets off her Scooter and walks up to the sanctuary. She looks around amazed, and see's altar for the stone, she quickly runs up the steps to it and puts the Stone in, It flew into the air and turn white. She back away and seen the beauty of the color white. "Okay the stone is up" she said, "Sweet, I'm almost to mine" Abyo said, Pucca sighed "I'm nowhere near mine..". "Don't worry Pucca you'll get to yours soon" Ching said. "Hey I think I seen it!" Abyo cried out.

Abyo see's a sanctuary, as he gottan closer. few mintues til he completely there, and got off his scooter. Just the same like Ching, he was amazed, and looked around. "It's a pretty nice place" He said, Garu rolled his eyes "Focus Abyo". "Right!" Abyo said. He ran up to the altar, and place the stone it, Soon it raised into the air and turned green. "Okay got it" He said. "Great, we just need 2 more, than the city is protected" Garu said, "Remember to keep intouch" he added. they all nodded.

Garu's P.O.V

30mintues went past I haven't seen the sanctuary, So I stopped in the middel of the woods and looked on my wrist communicator, "computer, show the north side of the map of Sooga village forest". It l took awhile and it showed it. I got off my bike, and looked around to find anything I might notice. but I made mistake to get off of my scooter. I hear a noise threw the bushed, I felt I was being watched. So I looked at it, I had my kitana ready. than out came Pucca, she ran and jumped ontop of me. I strugged for her to get off of me, but she was surprizingly strong. She took off her's and my helmet and kissed me cheek so many times I lost track. I felt furious. "Pucca get off of me!" I yelled, She smiled. "Why? I missed you". Not this again! I pushed her off of me, and she ploped to the ground, "I thought you were trying to find your sanctuary" I yelled. (play music: *look up on YouTube xD* 'Sad Violin')

"I did but I wanted to see you"

"Why, we don't have time for this!"

She looked at me, I wanted to scream at her so badly it killed me. "Yeah we do.." She said.

"God damn it Pucca how many times do I need to say this, We don't have time for this and we never will. Mel is gonna destory Sooga village and we don't have much time! I thought since you were 15 you would be more muture. but I guess not"

"But I-"

"I'm never gonna be in love with you and never will! So stop kissing me, and stop chaseing me! once are job is done. Go back to aunts and leave me alone!"

I looked at her eyes, and seen tears coming down. what have I done? I yelled at her things I never ment to say, with the save the world thing in my head, I'm stressed. "Pucca... I..". she got up, grabbed her helmet and ran off. "Pucca wait!" I got up and ran after her. I followed her foot steps and soon I could see her, I caught up to her fast, and grabbed her arm to stop her. we both stopped, and she turned around trying to throw punches at me, but I was able to notice them and dodge them. I grabbed her other arm and put them behind her back, but she was smart enough to get out of it. Again she tried to fight me to get away but I wouldn't let her, and dodge her punchs, and kicks. the fight got to the ground after a while, she would try to get up and run but I would stop her by grabbing her hand and pulling her back down. "Pucca listen!" I yelled, "No!" she screamed. She threw punches at me again, and I dodge them. But I seemed to miss when she pushed me down, Finally she was able to get up and run. I quickly got up and ran to her. I couldn't grab her hands since there were in front of her now, I couldn't grab her legs, she would fall and get hurt and Hate me more. I ran faster and grabbed her by the waist and swirled her around, pulling her body close to mine,and holding her tightly against me. We both stopped in place, catching are breath, are bodies slowly breathe against each other. I rested my head intop of hers, as she rested her's on my chest. I thought she would stop But Pucca didn't give up, so she head-butt me and I let go of her, and she kicked me down on the ground. and ran off again. I was out of breath to try catching her, So I sat up thinking how stupid I was to say that to her.. I need to finish the mission. I got up and got on my scooter and left to the sanctuary.

3rd P.O.V

It wasn't long till Garu seen the sanctuary, He couldn't get Pucca off his mind, and the bad moment what happend back there. "Alright I'm here.." He said, "Great" Both Ching and Abyo said. He walked up the little stairs and place the stone on the altar. the stone raised into the air and turned blue. Garu job is done now. "Alright its set, Pucca you to your yet?" he said, but nothing came back, so he tried again. "Pucca, I know your mad at me but I just need to know". Again nothing. "Pucca you there?" Ching asked. Nothing, Whats going on? "Pucca?" Garu said.

"Garu!" Ching said "The stone's not up, It's right here, her scooter is here but not her". Garu, was shocked, "meet back at the layer". They all zoomed off the direction.

"The Super Soga Squad is looking for the girl", the voice said. "When should we send her back, my love" the female voice said. the male made a evil smiled "After the brainwashing is complete, We'll see if she's ready to betray her own friends.." . Both the voices made a evil laughter.

a girl sleeping in a chair has the darkfemale useing dark magic to brainwash her. "There's no hope.. there's no light... Theres no love for you, your life filled with darkness you fight for us and only us, you will kill the Sooga Super Sqaud". The girl in the chair opens her eyes, with a flare of redness and darkness.

A Hero's job isn't done yet...


End file.
